Buffoon
by fairystail
Summary: Story prompt: Something different happens on that bridge at Wave and Sarutobi wants to know the full story.


Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime hokage, God of Shinobi and the Professor looked at Kakashi intently before speaking. "While I do not agree with your decision to continue the mission I can respect it," he said, watching as Kakashi relaxed slightly. "However I get the feeling that you are not telling me everything. Speak Kakashi or I will be forced to have you visit ibiki."

Kakashi stiffened once more and quickly started to speak, "well...uh...you see Hokage-sama Naruto may have possibly, sorta, kinda, just maybe been possessed by the Kyuubi for a small, tiny, infintesemal period of time," he said nervously.

Sarutobi knew he shouldn't have gotten up out of bed that morning, "and what happened while he was possessed?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well he started to laugh, it was really weird and quite honestly Hokage-sama it was really creepy but the laughing stopped just as soon as it started and Naruto was quickly surrounded by a blue chakra cloak and I think I heard some monkeys screeching..."

"Monkeys?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes narrowed and his entire posture screaming how alert and battle ready he was.

"Er yes Hokage-sama though i'm not entirely sure," kakashi said, sweating even more.

"Tell. Me. Every. Single. Detail," the aged Hokage ordered, "leave nothing out!"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi squaeked.

…

Kakashi was fighting in the mist, himself against Zabuza, Copy nin versus the Demon of the Hidden Mist. It was a battle that would be talked about for years to come...well it would have been if it wasn't suddenly interrupted.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza froze as every primal instinct that they possessed told them to run, a predator was nearby. Not just a predator either but an alpha predator. The Alpha Predator.

"BOOOOOOYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice cried out in what could only be called malicious ecstasy. It took Kakashi a few moments to realise that the voice belonged to his blonde haired, blue eyed loveable idiot of a genin.

The mist was then blown away by the amount of chakra that was radiating from Naruto and he could see a terrible sight.

Naruto was standing there, the fake Hunter-nin's head in his hands as he casually threw it up in the air and caught it before doing it again and again and again. A crazed smile was on his face and he was covered in a blue chakra shroud that just screamed evil and impure.

"Ooohhh been so long since the mad dog was free to let loose," Naruto laughed. "What to do what to do?

Naruto then allowed his eyes to travel over the bridge, taking in anything and everything. Kakashi was man enough to admit that he had pissed himself slightly when those eyes fell on him. Luckily for kakashi though those cold, cruel eyes found a different target. "Ahhh Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden mist. How about I show you what a real demon is?"

Zabuza let out a small growl before hefting his sword up and charging at Naruto, wether it was primal instinct to fight or flight or wether it was in revenge for the fake Hunter-nin, Kakashi didn't know. What Kakashi did know however was that Naruto lazily held out his hand and Zabuza's sword was stopped, just an inch from hitting it's target. What didn't make any sense to Kakashi was that the sword should not have been stopped, there was no interference from Naruto in any shape or form but still the sword was stopped. What shocked Kakashi even more though was when Naruto pulled back his hand and sent it flying forward. All that Kakashi could think was why did Zabuza make a twinkle when he went flying out of sight?

…

"I will stop you right there," Sarutobi said, interrupting Kakashi's story. "i have some good news for you but first I need to ask you a question. Have you noticed Naruto act or say anything different since that event?"

Kakashi paused in thought before two ideas came to mind, "he mentioned something about 'dumb skills' and getting cheese flavoured ramen."

Sarutobi face-palmed. "of course that buffoon would do such a thing," he sighed. "Well luckily for you Kakashi he was not possessed by the Kyuubi. Unluckily for you it was something much much worse, I suggest you never let it happen again. Now if you would kindly leave I need to think on this."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Kakashi said before quickly hurrying out of the room.

Sarutobi placed his head on his desk, trying to ignore the world around him as he thought. "of course he would be back but did it have to be him?" Sarutobi whined. "it's bad enough that Sensei was Hashirama, Wego was Tobirama, the Han is Tsunade and Drakken that oaf is Tenzo. Why did the buffoon have to be Naruto?"

Memories of a past life filled Sarutobi's mind, of him fighting against the buffoon, doing everything that he could to prove himself worthy of the title Monkey Master until he was eventually beaten one time to many and turned to stone for all eternity. He hated the buffoon with a passion but Sarutobi loved Naruto as his own grandson. What was an old man to do?

Pulling himself to his feet Sarutobi made a decision. With a few quick hand-seals and a blast of smoke an aged monkey was in front of him, this was Enma king of the monkeys and the guardian of the Lotus Blade. "I need you to take the Lotus Blade to Uzumaki Naruto with a message from me," he told the monkey. "I need you to tell him that the blade belongs with it's true aster." The monkey nodded and moved to leave before Sarutobi stopped him. "oh and Rufus tell Stoppable that Lord Monkey Fist still thinks he is a buffoon."

…

…

…

So just a short story prompt of a Naruto and Kim Possible crossover where all of the Kim Possible characters with powers are reincarnated into the Naruto world and awaken after crucial events. Im probably never going to make this a story but if someone else does please let me know.


End file.
